Trick or Treat
by SiriuslyBwitched
Summary: Halloween has come around again for Hermione...how will this years visit from Sirius be for her! one shot continuation for 'Masquerade'


_**HEY ALL!**_ _Haven't seen much of me lately, have you? Well, I've gone through a dry spell with my writing, hense me having to drop Help Me, Save Me (hopefully just temporarily...check my profile for details). _

_So I've gotten several requests to continue Masquerade but I wanted to leave it a one shot, but this story is the follow Halloween...it just kinda popped up in my head about a month ago and I finally finished it...**I hope you all enjoy it!!**_

_**A/N: I own nothing, dammit!**_

* * *

The leaves have once again began to change from their lively green tones to shades of red, yellow, and orange as Autumn showed its face on muggle London. This is the only time of the year where you can enter a department store to look at Fall and Halloween décor in one area of the store, and then move up a few more aisles only to find Christmas items. This little tidbit of information always frustrated Hermione to no end because it triggers something in both muggles and wizards alike to go absolutely crazy over materialistic items that add to the hollow feeling of what all holidays have become.

"Tell me again, WHY are we buying pumpkins?" questioned Hermione.

"To carve them, of course!" said a jovial Ginny with an orange globe of a pumpkin in her arms.

"Okay…and then why are we buying garland made of plastic leaves?"

"To decorate the banisters!"

"And the candy dish?"

"Hermione, Halloween is in two days! We are house-sitting for your parents while they're at a dentist convention in the States and we're going to try and have an authentic muggle Halloween!" said Ginny, her patience running thin.

"But why! Why do we need to spend all this money on a holiday that doesn't even represent the real meaning anymore?! These…leaves!" gestured Hermione by shaking the garland. "These FAKE leaves, and these overgrown squashes, how is that Halloween?! Jack-o-lanterns were made out of turnips, TURNIPS, not pumpkins, and Halloween was celebrated as a sacred holiday to honor the dead and welcome the new year for the Celtic Druids, not to pump up children with unmentionable amounts of sugar and disguise them as walking freak shows!" huffed Hermione, her arms crossed.

"Okay, fine, we'll get you a turnip."

-trick.or.treat.trick.or.treat.trick.-**HALLOWEEN **-or.treat.trick.or.treat.trick.or.treat.-

"So let me get this straight: YOU wanted to decorated my parents house so YOU could have a muggle Halloween and YOU and HARRY are leaving ME here in this house that looks like the headless horseman's bachelor pad when I didn't even WANT to do this in the first place all because Fred and George are throwing a party downtown?!" questioned Hermione.

"I knew you'd understand!" smiled a rather guilty looking Ginny, who was ironically dressed as a sexy prisoner who was handcuffed to Harry disguised as a policeman, who could very well be working at a chip and dale's.

"And you couldn't tell me sooner?! It's Halloween for Merlin's sake!"

"It just came up unexpectedly, we had no control over it," said Harry.

"Yeah, sure, and you just thought up this couple's costume idea just today!" she accused, her voice irritated.

"Oh come on, 'Mione! You would have done the same to us!" said Ginny.

"I guess you're right, I would have turned down the favor of taking care of your parent's house on a holiday that basically guarantees eggs thrown at the windows and toilet paper strewn through the trees. Yeah, I DEFINITELY would have done the same thing…" she said, her sarcasm heavily laced with frustration.

"Oh, Gin, look at the time! We don't want to be late!" said Harry nervously, pulling on his prisoner of a girlfriend to the fireplace.

"Happy Halloween, Hermione, don't make this out to be an even bigger deal that it really is…OH, and before I forget!" Ginny took out her wand and said "_Culaith Bandraoi!_" _(a/n 1)_ which caused Hermione's baggy sweatpants and Hogwarts alumni t-shirt to transform into a scandalously clad muggle witch costume, complete with purple striped stockings, upper thigh length lacey black and purple dress, and a black hat.

"And you cannot take it off until 5 in the morning, or unless some man takes it off for you!" said Ginny before the costumed couple flooed out of Hermione's childhood home.

"Yeah, Happy fucking Halloween…" cursed Hermione bitterly, walking out of the sitting room and towards the kitchen.

The house hasn't really changed much since Hermione lived there. The couch was still covered with the same cream colored crocheted blanket; the wall leading up the stairs was still decorated with family portraits, all muggle style of course; and in the cabinet above the refrigerator still held a bottle of her mother's…

"Vodka! I knew you'd be here!" Hermione announced as she pulled the half full bottle to her chest.

With an ever so slight amount of enthusiasm for Halloween, she began to hunt around her parent's kitchen for all the makings of a traditional Bloody Mary. She dug through the spice cabinet, the pantry, and the fridge for all the necessary ingredients. She mixed everything together and gave her drink a few extra stirs with a piece of celery stalk for good measure before drinking two commendable gulps.

After finishing half her glass Hermione heard the doorbell ring. Forgetting for a minute what day it was, she looked at the wall clock and it read 6:20pm. She rushed around the house to find the bags of candy that Ginny bought, but could only find a few bags of mini pretzels.

"These will have to do, I guess…" said Hermione before opening the door. There were 4 kids standing on the porch, who were around the age of 12, dressed as a go go dancer, a vampire, a robot, and a box of cereal. The words "trick or treat" were spoken in unison as each kid held a pillow case that had several pieces of candy gathered from the previous houses they visited. Hermione dropped the bags of pretzels in their makeshift candy bags, the kids' eyes following the relatively healthy snack drop almost somberly on top of the candy.

"Erm…thank you?" said the box of cereal without the slightest bit of gratitude.

"You're welcome," muttered Hermione before closing the door, but not before hearing one of the children whisper "cheapskate" under their breath. Choosing to disregard the comment from the selfish child, she rushed back to her Bloody Mary and downed the rest of it. Somewhat sad that she finished the drink, she made her way back into kitchen to pour another glass of the tomato juice and vodka cocktail.

"Why is it that whenever I show up you're guzzling some sort of alcoholic concoction?" asked a familiar male voice. Hermione, shocked by the thought having an intruder in the house, dropped her glass and watched as it shattered on the floor.

"Holy shit! Sirius!" she said, looking at the marauder who was sitting on one of the countertops. His outfit didn't include the masquerade mask from last Halloween, but rather he was dressed casually with a pair of dark wash jeans, a white button up shirt with a few top buttons unbuttoned, a black vest, also unbuttoned _(a/n 2)_. The way he was perched made his shoulder length black hair angle down to frame his face, which added to his sexy charm.

"You can't truly be surprised to see me, can you?" question Sirius, a subtle bout of disappointment shown on his face.

"I…well…in all honesty, I _am_ surprised!"

"Didn't you get my note?" he stated, referencing the note left with his Venetian mask on her bed.

"Of course I did, but I really thought it was a onetime thing."

With that being said, Sirius hopped down from the counter and walked up to her, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you questioning what you mean to me?" he asked huskily. Hermione caught a slight glimmer in his eye and decided to play off of it.

"I guess I am…" she said in a low, mock-innocent tone. As if on cue Sirius placed his hand roughly on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Though she knew he was going to do that, Hermione didn't prepare for the erotic ferocity of it, her breath stolen from her as if her spirit was being taken away from her body. Before he broke away from her, he bit Hermione's bottom lip and pulled slightly on it before releasing her.

Hermione, gasping for air, stabilized herself by gripping Sirius's shoulders, her knees failing her little act of playing naïve and innocent. Sirius laughed at her reaction to his kiss only to brush his lips this time on the spot that he knew would make Hermione surrender: right below her ear lobe. He lightly sucked and nipped on the tender skin causing her to moan from deep in her body, her grip on him now increasing.

"If this is how you react now, wait till I pleasure you elsewhere…" he whispered. He licked the from the middle of her neck up back to her sensitive spot under her ear to make his point, Hermione now finally put under his spell.

Noticing that he convinced her of his feelings for her, he pulled away from her only to lead her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He took the costumed witch into what he assumed was her old bedroom, not bothering shutting the door behind them. Sirius moved to the bed post and leaned against it, just looking at Hermione.

"You really were _subtle_ with your costume; I would _never_ have guessed that you indeed are a witch," mocked Sirius, motioning her to come closer to him. She sauntered over to him, her hands running from the bottom of her skirt and up to her bodice.

"It was Ginny's doing, actually, but I think I look rather sexy, don't you think?" she questioned, turning her back to him and looking over her shoulder, her ass swaying tauntingly. Sirius growled in response and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her down on the bed.

"Again you question what I think about you, when will you learn?" he _tsked_, running his hands up her striped thigh-high stockings on both legs.

"You could show me," she pushed on, her body already responding to his touch.

He moved his hands higher, brushing her inner thigh before moving closer to her warm center. He could already tell that his ministrations were having an effect on her which further motivated him to continue on. He pushed the bottom of Hermione's dress up, exposing her lacy black underwear only for a few seconds before Sirius pulled them off. He gently brushed two fingers up her wet slit, Hermione's breath catching in her throat. He teased her clit with his thumb as he inserted two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly as to hit that special spot he knew so well. His other hand was placed on top of her lower abdomen, putting pressure both on the outside of her body with that hand and on the inside with his fingers as he started to move them. Hermione felt the pressure build up quicker than she ever felt before, creating a new sensation that made her toes curl and her whole body pulsate. It seemed like only seconds for her to release the powerful orgasm, her juices dripping and squirting out of her as she screamed out his name. While the after effects of her orgasm continued, Sirius lapped up her release before letting her come back down to earth.

"Wha…what was that?" she wondered, not knowing exactly what happened. Sirius chuckled, his hand resting on her hip.

"Do you really need a definition?"

"I just…never felt anything like that."

"That's only the beginning, love." And with that Sirius ripped off the rest of her costume, tossing it over the side of the bed and leaving a very naked and eager Hermione below him.

"I hope Ginny didn't put a deposit down on the costume, because there is no way she can return it…" Hermione pondered while sitting up and taking off Sirius's vest and shirt. Her hands followed the shirt down from his shoulders to his arms, enjoying the feel of his taut muscles and smooth skin. Her fingers moved lightly across his chest, then trailed one finger down the course line of hair that continued below his jeans. Sirius watched every single movement she made and moaned deeply as she slid one of her hands inside of the front of his jeans. He grasped her wrist to have her stop, but she just continued on rubbing against him.

"If I only get to be with you once a year, then I want to savor everything," she said, now using both hands to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

"Believe me, you will," guaranteed Sirius, quickly ridding himself of his pants and boxers, then flipping Hermione on her back. Instincts kicked in as Hermione wrapped her legs around his back, Sirius pushing inside of her in one blissful movement.

Nothing about this evening was taken slow, and this was no exception. They moved together as if they had been unwillingly celibate for 10 years (though Sirius knew the feeling), their skin slick with a fair amount of sweat from the fast pace they created. Whimpers turned into moans then turned into cries of their climaxes, their bodies collapsing onto each other. While their breathing became controlled once more, Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione's still trembling body, pulling her close.

"Try to sleep, I'll be here as long as I can," he whispered, kissing her temple. No sooner than that kiss ended was when Hermione began to drift off to sleep, feeling safe in his arms.

She didn't feel him leaving her side, nor did she feel the change in the air as he was taken back to the other side. The sun was now rising on November 1st, and Hermione was alone, her sheets and blanket covering her naked form. It would be hours before she would wake, but when she did she knew he wouldn't be with her. The world seemed to play tricks on her, and but she knew that on Halloween that what had happened with her and Sirius was not one of them. She looked on her pillow and found note in the same scripture as the one Sirius had written last year, but this time it contained a poem _(a/n 3)_.

_The distance that the dead have gone  
Does not at first appear;  
Their coming back seems possible  
For many an ardent year_

_And then, that we have followed them  
We more than half suspect  
So intimate have we become  
With their dear retrospect._

**A/N 1: **_Culaith costume Bandraoi witch in Irish...I used a translating site so don't kill me if it's totally off (stupid American me!)!!_

_**A/N 2: **If you care to know what my inspiration was for this outfit/look, take a look at my profile and there will be a link there under "Yummy Sirius inspiration"...aka Johnny Depp, haha._

**A/N 3: **_This is an Emily Dickinson poem that I though suited their situation...beautiful, huh?_

**_LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND MAYBE MY LONG LIST OF PLOT BUNNIES WILL ACTUALLY TURN INTO A STORY!_**

_Oh, and **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
